San Andreas Highway Patrol
The San Andreas Highway Patrol (SAHP) is a state level agency that appears in Grand Theft Auto V. Description So far, officers have only been seen using Police Bikes. Quite rarely, SAHP units can be spotted performing radar checks in Blaine County and, even more rarely, operating in Los Santos County, although they're mostly seen on the side of the roads of Senora Freeway and Great Ocean Highway keeping check to see no one is speeding. Very rarely, they will answer a player's call to emergency services. If they see someone speeding, they will pursue them while shooting at them. However, in gameplay, they will never pursue no matter the speed, ostensibly for the player's enjoyment. It is based on the California Highway Patrol. Equipment Uniform The San Andreas Highway Patrol dress in a silver tan shirt and matching silver tan pants with a blue and gold stripe going down the side of each leg. Officers also wear a solid blue tie and an equipment belt which carries items such as a weapon, handcuffs, and radio. Since their primary vehicle is a motorcycle, officers also wear a blue and bronze helmet and black boots for protection. There are two versions of the uniform, one with work boots and one with work shoes. The patches on the NPC SAHP uniforms read 'Los Santos Highway Patrol'. This is likely a developer oversight, as a number of signs in GTA V erroneously refer to San Andreas as 'Los Santos State'. Michael De Santa and Trevor Philips dress up as SAHP officers during a mission, I Fought The Law. The uniforms can be found in their wardrobe after the player beats the main storyline. Wearing the Highway Patrol uniform will not stop police from becoming aggressive towards the player, nor will it prevent the player from getting a wanted level. Vehicles *Police Bike *Sheriff Cruiser Locations The San Andreas Highway Patrol does not operate any stations, but they are seen patrolling the Senora Freeway and the Great Ocean Highway more frequently in GTA V. The San Andreas Highway Patrol can also be found in Grand Theft Auto Online: *During a traffic stop steal vehicle cargo mission, two officers will have pulled over the target vehicle and are testing the owner for a DUI. *If the player visits the north freeway entrance (where the convenience store and Ammu-Nation are located) near the Tataviam Mountains range, a motor cop will spawn between 11-3 pm. *They also appear in Raton Canyon around 7 pm on a ledge south of the Altruist Camp at the Easter Egg, where the officers are all in SAHP uniform and use the Sheriff Cruiser rather than Police Bikes. Gallery Police Bikes.jpg|Michael and Trevor on SAHP bikes during I Fought the Law.... HP.jpg|A patrol officer with shoes instead of boots. Imagesahpofficer84.jpg|SAHP officer. SAHP Officer and Bike GTAV.png|An officer on his bike. SAHP-GTAV-MotorOfficerPatrolStrawberry.jpg|SAHP officer on patrol in Strawberry. LosSantosHighwayPatrol-GTAV-UniformPatch.png|The Los Santos Highway Patrol sleeve patch. Vehicle Import Traffic Stop GTAO Mt Haan Screenshot.png|Appearing in GTA Online. SAHP-GTAV-ThelmaandLouiseSheriffCruisers.png|''Thelma and Louise'' spawn with Sheriff Cruisers. Trivia *The logo of the SAHP is almost identical to that of its real life counterpart, the CHP; the only exception is that the word 'Eureka' is excluded. *If the player is speeding and passes by an SAHP officer, they will not pursue the player. *If they are provoked, they will also not chase after the player on their police bikes, unless they have spawned driving it. They will instead commandeer other NPCs' vehicles from the road to chase the player. *They are the only officers that will shoot at the player from a moving vehicle while at a 2 and 3 star wanted level. *When gaining a wanted level next to them, officers will sometimes refer themselves as the LSPD. **The SAHP officers announcing themselves as the LSPD could possibly hint that the SAHP was originally the motorcycle division of the LSPD. See Also *Alderney State Police *North Yankton State Patrol Navigation de:San Andreas Highway Patrol Category:Law Enforcement Category:GTA V Category:Police Category:Police Departments Category:HD Universe Category:Public Service Category:Emergency Services